


A Few Simple Repairs

by spiritboards



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mettaton EX, Mettaton Has Interchangeable Genitalia, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Switching, Wire Play, gendered slurs, light humiliation, lots of teasing, pink heart goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritboards/pseuds/spiritboards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was a little help repairing himself. Or at least, that's what you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Simple Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at titles AGAIN. Link on tumblr is here (http://demondongs.tumblr.com/post/133249403371). Probably gonna continue this with a second "chapter" eventually but I have no idea. I wrote this in like ...4 hours. In the dark, on my phone. Again.

"Mettaton... Are you sure you  _really_  want me to do this?" 

The robot's EX form sat on the metal counter in front of you, legs crossed elegantly. He looked as stunning as ever aside from the fact that his chassis was open for you to examine,  colored wires sticking out of his chest every which way. It had popped open and you were the only one around who could help him fix it. Or so he had said. You weren't an expert in robotics or even regular electronics, but you were pretty sure that just sticking your hand in and poking around wasn't going to be much help. But Mettaton had insisted, practically dragging you into the lab against your will.

"Of course,  _darling_! Why wouldn't I? You're  _more_ than capable! You just need to be more  _confident_!" He flashed you one of his signature smiles, trying to reassure you everything would be alright, but you couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. His body was the most precious thing to him and you didn't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to it. 

"I'm just worried I might ...screw something up, y'know? I don't wanna ruin your new body. And I don't want to have to explain to Alphys—" Mettaton cut you off, bringing a gloved hand up to touch your cheek lightly. 

"Trust me, sweetheart, you'll do  _just fine_." He replied. "There's no possible way you can do any  _serious_  damage, so please don't worry. All you have to do is rearrange the wires and I'll be all set."   
Though still a little unsure, you nodded in agreement, bringing your hand up to your face in order to place it on top of his, signaling that you understood. He drew back slightly, pulling you with him as he leaned against the wall behind the counter, your fingers still entwined in his own as both his hands came to rest at his sides. 

You took a deep breath as you moved your other hand up to his chest, fingers lightly brushing against his exposed wires. You watched his face for a reaction before moving again, still hesitant. Mettaton closed his eyes, smile still spread across his face. You brushed your hand farther down his exposed body, dragging your fingers against every loose wire on the way down, careful not to tug on any too tightly.   
Stopping at the container that held his heart, you removed your hand in order to caress it gently, hearing him whimper slightly at the sensation. You always loved how sensitive it was and sometimes you just couldn't help yourself, not that he seemed to really mind. He loved showing off, after all.

Your grip on his hand tightened as you braced yourself and you moved your other hand back up again, finally plunging your fingers deep into the tangle of wires. You could feel the pulses of electricity moving through some of them and the hum of his internal fan was much louder with his chest open like this. Mettaton's eyes shut tighter as a hiss escaped him. Now more confident that you weren't going to hurt him (in fact, you seemed to be doing the opposite), you closed your own eyes as you felt around inside his chest, trying to determine which wires should be placed where in order to better fit.

"Mm,  _yes_  darling, just like that! You're doing  _splendidly_!" His words of praise encouraged your fingers to grope and prod a little rougher.

You heard a static noise, followed by a loud moan, and flinched backwards suddenly, squeaking and withdrawing your hand at the sensation of being zapped by a small jolt of electricity. Mettaton's hands shot up to his face. Before you could even apologize, he was turning the dial on his chest down, looking quite embarrassed and breathing heavily. You thought he might even be blushing but robots couldn't do that, could they? Then again they weren't exactly supposed to "breathe" either. It wasn't like Mettaton was a normal robot.

"Oh dear, I'm  _so_  sorry! I forgot to shut that part off before—" He trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. "Are you alright, darling? I hope I didn't frighten you  _too_  much!" 

You shook your head. "I'm fine, it didn't even hurt, just startled me. You're still okay...?"

He nodded sincerely. "It was a silly mistake on my part, don't let it phase you.  _Now_ —!" He grinned, putting dramatic emphasis on the last word. " _Where were we_?"   
His eyes lowered as he tilted his head to look at you, thumb and forefinger on your chin urging you to bring your face closer to his. You obliged, and your eyes closed automatically as his lips met yours. You poked your tongue out, brushing it against his lips before they opened up to grant you entry and you could feel him smiling at your eagerness before his tongue started to prod at your own. 

His arms wrapped around you, a hand resting on the back of your neck as he pulled you even deeper into the kiss. You moaned into his mouth and pushed back against him, your tongues moving faster against each other. 

Your hand began to trail downward, stopping once again at his heart. It was secreting glittery pink goo as it usually did whenever the robot was aroused. You began to quickly realize that Mettaton's malfunctioning chest plate had all just been a ruse to get you alone with him. He had wanted you to touch his wires, he was enjoying this, the sneaky bastard. 

Everything seemed to be happening so fast.  _'Well if this is what he really wants, I might as well make it worth the effort...’_

You dipped your hand down in between his legs, rubbing at the fabric there. He moaned louder and you moved back up to slip your hand under his waistband, your fingers moving delicately at the folds you found there. The feel was similar to human skin but at the same time, completely different. He was so smooth, without imperfection, and definitely not as squishy as a human. You could feel the space in between his legs start to get wet as he finally broke the kiss, his head leaning against the side of your face as he started to pant. 

You kissed down his cheek as your fingers explored between his legs, moving past the folds and teasing him. His grip on you became tighter as you started to lower yourself, kissing down his neck and chest, your free hand once again groping at his wires. You took one between your index finger and thumb, pinching it lightly which caused Mettaton to gasp. 

The look on his face was pure bliss, throwing his head back as he moaned your name. You smirked, never expecting to have this sort of effect on him. The fingers between his legs prodded at his entrance gently. You watched his face contort into different expressions of pleasure as more moans of  _oh yes_  and terms of endearment escaped his lips. One finger pushed into him, moving slowly at first and then going faster as the second finger slid in, your thumb still rubbing at his clit.

Goo was excreting from his heart, leaving a pretty mess on his waist and lap, but he didn't seem to notice, even as you moved your head around to lap up as much of it as you could. You desperately wanted to touch yourself but instead kept your other hand tangled in his wires, tightening your grip on them the faster your fingers moved between his legs. 

Removing your fingers from inside him caused Mettaton to cry out, begging you to keep going, but instead you teased him, slowly moving upwards until you were face to face again, kissing him roughly as the hand that was now covered in pink began to grab at his insides just like the other. Using your other hand to now turn up his dial, you heard sizzling as the wet goo made contact with the wires, sparks flying when jolts of electricity zapped at your fingers as they trailed down the inside of his chest. 

He was moaning louder than ever now, his hands frantically gripping your shoulders and his legs pressing against you, one wrapping itself around your waist in an attempt to pull you even closer.

"Ohh,  _darling_  that's— that's  _brilliant_ , yes!! Don't stop! Don't you  _dare_  stop!!" He managed to pant out between sounds of pleasure, his voice sounding more strained by the minute. You began to grind your crotch against his knee in an attempt to satisfy your own arousal, your head pressed into his shoulder, beads of sweat forming on your forehead the more you pressed yourself against him. You could smell the scent of burnt plastic around you, but your fear of messing up his body moved to the back of your mind as Mettaton grabbed at you, pulling you into his lap while leaving messy little kisses down your neck.

"Mmn one second, gorgeous," With both of you now situated on the counter, he gave you one last peck, before he reached behind his back for something. He gave you a smirk before bringing out what looked like a metallic dildo.

"I-is that...?" You moved off to the side so Mettaton could remove his leggings while keeping his boots on somehow, and spread his legs, attaching the device to himself via some kind of port inside him. You heard a click as it popped into place and saw little LEDs light up along the sides of it. 

"You  _were_  planning this!" He seemed un-phased by your accusation. It didn't matter now anyway, what was happening was happening whether it had been planned from the start or not. 

"Can you actually feel sensation with that?"   
Mettaton nodded. "Yet another wonderful invention by the  _brilliant_ Dr. Alphys," he said proudly. You couldn't help but laugh at how awkward it must have been for Alphys to develop such a thing, but you weren't complaining. 

Mettaton beckoned you forward with his index finger and kissed you again, his hands roaming your body and pulling at your clothes messily until they were lying on the floor. You were pulled to his lap once more, gloved fingers spreading you apart and teasing you a bit as he positioned the metal cock underneath you. He pulled you closer, rubbing the tip of the cock against your clit. You hissed through your teeth at the sensation of the cold metal. 

"Ready,  _darling_?" You wiggled your hips, rubbing yourself against him, practically whining for him to put it in already.   
"Hmm?  _What was that_?" He asked smugly, refusing to give in just yet. The tables had turned, or so it seemed, though you were positive he had been the one in control all along.

"Mm, Metta— _please_ ," you hissed, frustrated yet loving every second of it. Everything he did was only making you wetter and he knew it. He grabbed your ass, pulling you forward and slid his cock into you slowly, despite your hips pushing against him, struggling to make him go faster. 

"Oh god, yessss—" You both moaned as he entered you, your nails digging into his shoulders, back arching and your knees on the counter as you lowered yourself onto him all the way. He pushed his hips up into yours, you both finding a rhythm of grinding against each other as he pumped the cock inside of you. His hands were gripping the backs of your thighs, pulling you down onto him each time, picking up the pace bit by bit as time passed.

Your body shuddered with pleasure. You wanted more of him and you didn't want this to ever end. You wanted to tell him so, you wanted to tell him that you'd dreamt of this, that you had wanted it so bad for so long, that you'd touched yourself on many occasions thinking of this very thing, but you couldn't really think straight and all that managed to come out of your mouth were more moans and the occasional obscenity. You figured he probably knew all that anyway. After all, he was the most glamorous star in the entire Underground. Who didn't feel that way about him?

In one swift motion, Mettaton picked you up, moving to the side so that you were now lying on the counter underneath him, his hands grabbing your wrists and roughly pinning your arms above your head as he fucked you. 

"Oh,  _darling_ ," he moaned softly into your ear. "If only you could see yourself right now, you're such a perfect little _slut_. How many times have you thought of us doing this,  _hmm_? How many times have you fucked yourself, pretending it was  _me_?"

The way he was talking to you made you feel as if you were going to melt. You didn't know if Mettaton knew exactly how much of an effect he had on you, but you were pretty sure he had at least an idea, and he was certainly using it to his advantage. You were basically putty in his hands at this point, willing to do anything, and you were so close. 

"Sweetheart," he looked deep into your eyes. "I want you to  _cum_  for me,  _alright_?" 

You could only mumble out another  _mmyes_  in response, struggling against his weight in order to lean up and kiss him sloppily, your legs wrapping around his back tightly as he thrust faster and harder. He released your wrists and your arms shot up to tangle themselves around his neck. You felt that familiar feeling welling up inside you and you clung to him, pulling him in deeper. He felt you tighten around him and he grunted as he gave one final hard thrust into you as you cried out his name. 

You both let up your holds on each other, your chest heaving. While breathing for Mettaton was purely aesthetic, you could tell he would be panting if he actually needed the supply of air. His heart had spilled pink onto your stomach and the counter underneath was an absolute mess.

Mettaton sat up, pulling you close to him as he wiped the sweat from your brow, pushing your hair to one side. "You're _quite_   _good_  at doing what you're told, you know that?" 

Your cheeks were already flushed from the amount of physical activity, but you still felt them get hot from the backhanded compliment. "I try."

"Honestly, though, it's really  _adorable_ ," He brought your face to his, kissing the tip of your nose.  
"How gorgeous you look when you're  _positively wracked_ with pleasure," he continued, nuzzling the side of your face.   
"The way you  _squirm_ ," he started to leave a trail of kisses going down your face.   
"—and  _beg_ ," he stopped to suck at your jawline, making you moan yet again.   
"—and moan just for  _me_ ," he was now nibbling at your ear and you were enraptured once more.  
"The way you act when you think  _you're_  the one in control," he chuckled, lightly trailing a finger down the side of your body, causing you to shiver. 

Just when you thought you had caught your breath, you noticed yourself breathing heavy again. Mettaton's fingers were between your legs, and you couldn't help but grind against his hand.   
"I wonder just how many times I can make you cum," he mused aloud, teasing your clit absentmindedly before suddenly and cruelly pulling away.

"Well, I suppose I should get  _someone_  to clean this up before Alphys gets back," he said, kissing the top of your head before hopping down from the counter. "You know how she gets about messes in her lab." 

You visibly pouted, watching as he fixed himself up, closing his chest plate with ease and getting himself dressed. He picked up your clothes and handed them to you before taking out his phone and dialing a few numbers. He covered the speaker on the phone as he looked back at you.

"I'll see you later then, darling. Until next time, hmm? And there  _will_ be a next time, I  _promise_." He gave you a quick peck on the cheek before turning and speaking into the phone, talking to someone in maintenance about a "disaster in the lab that needs cleaning immediately," as he walked off, heels clicking against the tile. 

He did have a flair for the dramatic, you figured. This would of course be no exception. But now you were filled with determination. You were definitely going to get him back for this, one way or another. 


End file.
